Goku's Quest: Purchase of the Seventh Dragon Ball
by Videl Warrior Princess
Summary: When Goku goes on a quest to buy the last Dragon Ball, what obstacles will he face? [Based off of Budokai 1] [Oneshot]


Title: Goku's Quest: The Purchase of the Seventh Dragon Ball

Author: Videl Warrior Princess

Fandom: Dragon Ball Z

Rating: K+, for slight use of vulgar language

Genre(s): Humor

Pairing(s): None

Spoiler(s): None

A/N: This is one of my apologies for all the fans of "Coming Back Home." In addition, this is dedicated to anyone who has played Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 1 and was frustrated when trying to purchase the Dragon Balls from Mr. Popo. Goku may be a little OOC, but it was merely done for humor purposes.

Disclaimer: I do not own the popular manga-based anime _Dragon Ball Z_ or the video game Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 1.

**Goku's Quest: The Purchase of the Seventh Dragon Ball**

Goku sighed with relief when he beat Vegeta in the World Tournament and was rewarded with the prize money. It had been a long, hard journey, but he had finished it. He smiled as he tucked the money into the belt of his gi, placed two fingers to his forehead, and teleported to Kami's Lookout to visit Mr. Popo's shop.

He had been collecting the Dragon Balls, and now that he had enough zeni, the powerful Saiyan could buy the three-starred Dragon Ball from Mr. Popo and have all seven.

When he landed in the shop, Mr. Popo smiled and waved at him, which prompted Goku to return the gesture. "Hello Goku. May I help you?" he asked.

"Actually, you can, Mr. Popo," Goku began, "I'm here to buy a capsule from you."

"Oh, well, come on in!" Mr. Popo chimed, getting behind a plain white counter. "You'll find all sorts of capsules!"

Goku nodded and walked over to the big display of capsules before Mr. Popo with glee, only to have smile fade from his face and be replaced with a frown he saw the capsules.

"Is something wrong, Goku?"

Now, Goku had to admit these were very good capsules, but he had them all, and there was no point in spending more zeni on capsules he already owned. "Well, I was just hoping you would have a special capsule…" Goku answered, pouting slightly.

"Oh! Well, I have another selection if you would care to look at it…"

"Sure!" Goku exclaimed, looking up as Mr. Popo pulled out another box, filled with various skills, onto the counter. Carefully, the Saiyan looked over then, but still, he could not find the desired capsule he was searching for.

"Did you find the one you're looking for, Goku?"

"No…" he began, "Do you have any more?"

"Well… I do have a very _special_ collection of capsules I could show you… Normally, I keep it secret, but since you've saved the world so many times, I'll make an exception."

Mr. Popo stepped away from the counter and began walking to the other side of the room, towards a safe. Goku slowly followed him, curious to see. He knew for protection that the seven Dragon Balls were put into capsules, and Mr. Popo held them for safe keeping until one of the Z Fighters wanted to buy them (unless it was an emergency, of course).

Normally, Goku wouldn't wish on the Dragon Balls unless it was important, but there was something really special he wanted to do for Gohan and Videl's upcoming wedding that he couldn't possibly do without the Dragon Balls. And that gift was a brand new house that was completely furnished, along with a new car. With the wedding only a week away, Goku felt he could not get the job (with the house) finished in good quality by the deadline.

The gardener for the keep opened up the safe and removed the small white box that was inside. Mr. Popo opened it up, and Goku was smiling with glee…

Until he found out that the three-star Dragon Ball was NOT in the box…

Goku's eyes widened in shock for a moment as his jaw dropped before they narrowed into a glare as he raised his head to look up at Mr. Popo. The SLIGHTLY overweight man stumbled back a step when he saw the look in the normally cheerful Saiyan's eyes. He hadn't seen a look of annoyance in him since he was fighting Cell. It was truly frightening.

"I know you have _it_, Mr. Popo…" Goku growled.

"H-Have what?" he stammered as he leaned back against the wall.

"The three-star Dragon Ball!" the normally cheerful Saiyan snapped.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Mr. Popo quickly replied in a panicked voice.

Goku began walking towards Mr. Popo, vexation written all across his face. "Don't lie to _me_, Mr. Popo!"

"I-I-I don't have it!"

"Just give me the damn capsule!"

Mr. Popo reached into the folds of his belt and quickly pulled out a capsule, holding it out for Goku. "Here! Here it is!" he yelled.

He peered over Mr. Popo's hands and smiled with glee at the discovery. Goku grabbed the capsule and handed Mr. Popo the 8000 zeni owed. "Thanks, Mr. Popo!" he chimed before transporting himself out of the Lookout.

For a moment, the man stood there amazed, before finally sighing in relief. "It's never wise to in Goku's way when he's on his quest…" Mr. Popo murmured before going back to work.

**-End-**


End file.
